


Mine

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, OT3, Post "Meltdown", Spoilers for "Meltdown"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This was written fast and unbeta-ed so forgive mistakes. This part is technically only Rated T, the next will be E
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

They’re gathered in Cassie’s bunker, a bottle of whiskey between them. Everything went to hell and there’s no easy fix. Deacon likes being in charge, having a plan. But he has nothing now. The shit that went down is out of his realm and it makes him an uneasy King. Deacon takes a long drink from the tumbler in his hand, the alcohol burning his throat. As he sets the glass down, he notices Cassie watching him. 

If there was one good thing that came out of this, it was that Jones figured out a way to save her from the grip of the Witness. Something he had been unable—and unwilling—to do when it came down to the hard choice. Had she made him weak? He studies her beautiful feature before settling on her green eyes, clear and sharp once again. No. If anything, she makes him stronger. He knows that. He knows deep in his bones. He changed her, she changed him. For better or for worse; in sickness and in health…

Cassie raises a brow. “You should really be careful of how much you drink while on those pills.”

He snorts into the glass before he drains it and reaches for the bottle to refill. “You should be one to talk. Those injections are rough on you enough.”

They make her sick; she vomits violently after the first ten minutes like clockwork every time. Then the headaches come. He takes care of her as much as she’ll let him. He follows her lead. She’s been through something he couldn’t have even imagined before he came to the facility. The Witness locked her in her own mind, possessed her, took everything away from her. Now she’s rebuilding; reinforcing every inch of her. He can see it each day; stirs the same sense of pride that he felt as he trained her. 

Cassandra Railly is a fucking savage goddess on this god-forsaken earth. He looks forward to watching her tear down the Army of the Twelve into bloody chunks.

She gives him an icy smile. “I bet I can handle my liquor better than you can.”

He chuckles quietly. Her challenging him does nothing but turn him on. He lifts his glass to her. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Across the table, he sees Cole’s smile. Amused but with a twinge of sadness around the edges. Deacon knows part of it is due to his missing Ramse and the feeling of failing Sam has left behind. 

“He’ll be back, you know?” He tells him nonchalantly.

“I know.” Cole’s voice is quiet, “He’ll be back with a vengeance.”

That was a fucking understatement if Deacon ever heard one. Ramse had been a thorn in his side since the fucking start with his self-righteous moral goddamn compass. But now the one thing that kept it functioning is gone into the ether, a prisoner of a hellish limbo…Ramse will come back and set the world on fire and laugh while it burns to ashes. Like he should have done all along.

It shouldn’t have had to happen this way, of course. 

Deacon slides the bottle to Cole after he swallows down the rest of his liquor. He watches Cole push up his sleeves before he tips the bottle. The West VII tattoo stands out on his forearm and it brings back memories of the night he initiated Cole and Ramse into the gang. When he raises his eyes, he finds Cole watching him with unreadable blue eyes.

Deacon downs his whiskey in two deep swallows and damn he can already feel the heat stirring in his veins. The medication to battle his Wilson’s disease has made him a cheap fucking drunk but for the sake of his wager with Cass, he has no plans on letting that be known. So he opens his palm and Cole slides the bottle back across the table. 

Before he can grab it, Cassie intercepts and fills her glass with a wink before she slides it to him. That wink only serves to stoke the slow fire of his libido. Her playful side had proved to be especially creative when it comes to fucking. A smile is on his lips before he can stop it and he frankly doesn’t care to.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Cole’s voice casual but Deacon knows better.

“Why? So you can go back to your room and sulk?” Deacon asks.

“I’m not really in the mood to watch you two fuck.” Cole replies, a little bit of fire in his tone.

Deacon grins. He loves pushing Cole’s buttons. Always has. He loves to see how far he can take him, see how far he will go. And right now, that curiosity is as potent as the alcohol. “You sure? We put on one hell of a show.”

“Deacon.” His name is a warning on Cassie’s tongue.

“He’s a big boy, Cass, he can handle it.”

Cole’s fist clenches his glass. “If she’s yours, how come you didn’t mark her like the rest of us?” 

Deacon’s grin shifts as he meet’s Cole’s eyes. “I didn’t have to. I mark her in other ways, each time I kiss her, each time I make her scream my name, make her come around my cock.”

“Boys, boys, you’re both pretty.” Cassie sighs, the beginnings of irritation coloring her words, “And for the record, neither of you own me. No one owns anyone.”

He looks at her and chuckles softly as he sees her cheeks flush. He wonders if it’s the booze or something else all together. “It’s a nice thought, Cass,” he replies, “But everyone in the West VII is mine. Mine to protect, mine to keep safe. It’s why I’m the leader; it’s why I marked them with my symbol. It’s a promise that I will do everything I can to provide as good of a life as I can here.”

She says nothing for a minute but sips her whiskey delicately. “Does that mean Cole is yours too?”

He meets Cole’s gaze across the table. “Goddamn right.”

“Even after I left?” Cole’s brows furrow.

“Is my mark still on your arm? Are you still breathing?” Deacon counters.

“Yes.”

“Even still.” Deacon answers and finishes his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deacon?” Her voice is breathy, brows furrowed.
> 
> “You want him don’t you?” He asks, eyes moving from her to Cole, “You care for us both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This has been unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Please forgive them. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Somewhere before the end of the bottle, the atmosphere between them shifts. The flirting has taken on a hungry edge. Then Cassie asks the question that undoes Deacon’s calm.

“If we’re both yours, what will you do to us?” 

It had been a tease, a throw away comment. But he’s too far gone to take it as anything but an honest question. He stands, pulling her up to him and kissing her hard. As she returns his kiss just as deep, as fierce, Deacon sees Cole rise and before he can pass them, Deacon catches him by his belt and yanks him to them. Cassie breaks the kiss as Cole collides with them, jarring their bodies. 

“Deacon?” Her voice is breathy, brows furrowed.

“You want him don’t you?” He asks, eyes moving from her to Cole, “You care for us both.”

There’s no hesitation, no confusion, only a quiet confession. “Yes.” 

Deacon’s eyes are still fixed on Cole and he gives him a grin, quickly undoing the other man’s belt. “My Queen gets what she wants.” 

Deacon’s eyes drift back to Cassie and her eyes are wide. Almost comically so. He holds back a laugh. He’ll give her anything she wants, will do anything she asks. Deacon wonders if she doubted that til this point. “Is this what you want?” He asks her, but his eyes flick to Cole.

Cole’s eyes are a mix of disbelief and heat. Deacon raises his brows at him, asking silently what he had Cassie. Cole gives him a nod. Warmth floods Deacon’s veins and he focuses back on Cassie. “Answer me, Cassandra.”

Her throat works and she nods. “Yes.”

Deacon cups her jaw, trails his thumb over her soft skin. “Say it.”

“I want you both. Right now. Tonight.”

“Just for tonight?” Deacon murmurs. He means to tease but his heart surprises him by twisting sharply.

She shrugs but her eyes burn with fire. “Make me want more than one night.”

This woman. He kisses her hungrily and reaches for the hem of her shirt. He breaks the kiss and pulls her shirt over her head, tossing it over her shoulder. Deacon looks to Cole, gives him a wink. “Want me to undress you too?”

Cole’s mouth quirks and he follows suit, stripping off his shirt. Then they begin to undress with some urgency, their clothes quickly discarded in heaps on the floor. 

Deacon gets on the bed while Cassie straddles his cock. He’s not inside her, not yet. She teases him; grinding her warm, wet pussy lips along his shaft while Cole’s hands snake around from behind her and grasp her tits. She gasps and arches into his touch. Their heads angle, mouths fuse, locking in a heated kiss of long repressed need and desire.

Jealousy doesn’t stir. Only heat. They’re both his, the knowledge hammers through his body. This moment is about all of them and nothing else matters. Nothing beyond the realm of touch, taste, pleasure. Deacon watches as Cassie and Cole break the kiss, his eyes drawn to her chest as her ragged breaths escape. Cole’s hands have fallen away to her hips exposing her tits to his gaze once more. Deacon trails his hands up her body, between the valley of her breast, and up to the hollow of her throat.

She makes a soft noise and he needs to be inside of her. He looks over her shoulder at Cole and raises an eyebrow. Cole is quick, it’s one of the things that Deacon noticed immediately and kept the other man on his radar. Cole’s hands tighten around Cassie’s hips and guide her up, lifting her just so. Deacon takes his cock in his fist and angles it up, his tip just teasing her entrance. Cassie moans as she begins to sink onto him, taking inch by inch with almost aching slowness while Cole guides her down. 

Her walls grip his cock and Deacon hisses a curse when she’s hilted. Cassie shudders above him and leans back against Cole’s chest. Deacon waits for her to adjust, his fingers exploring her, drawing sweet noises from her lips. Then she begins to move, riding his cock slowly. With Cole’s hands in his usual spot on her hips, he brushes his fingers over her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves. Her body jerks and she cries out. 

Cole’s lips find the curve of her neck, before he trails them up to her ear. Deacon can hear the low grumble of his voice but can’t make out the words. Whatever he’s saying makes Cassie’s pussy clench around his cock and Deacon lets out a quiet groan. “Whatever you’re saying to her, don’t stop.”

Cole grins wolfishly. “I’m telling her how incredible she looks riding your cock and all the things I’m going to do to her after you’re done.”

Deacon’s cock throb inside of Cassie. “If there is a next time, we’ll have to be better prepared.”

“What do you mean?” Cole’s hands make her hips move faster and Deacon grits his teeth.

“Get some lube from somewhere.” He answers, brushing his knuckles against Cassie’s clit once more, “Then we can both have her.”

Cassie shudders and her walls flutter around his cock. A rush of warm juices coat his cock and victory surges in a heady rush. “You want that, Cass?” He growls, “You want us both to take you at the same time?”

“P-Please.” 

“What my Queen wants.” Deacon works the bundle of nerves harder and shifts his hips, slamming his cock inside of her.

Cassie lets out a wail and he loses himself in the feeling of her. His eyes lock on Cole’s over her shoulder and Cole’s eyes are dark and filled with lust. Cassie’s walls tightening around his cock drags Deacon’s attention back to her and he can fill his own orgasm building. Normally, he slow her hips, roll her beneath him and let his lips trail over her skin until he can feel it back off. But Cole’s keeping her pace, his strong hands moving her up and down, harder and faster until Deacon comes, spilling his seed inside of her.

“Fuck.” Deacon grits out.

“Mmm.” Cassie hums in agreement.

“My turn.” Cole growls.

Deacon watches as Cole lifts her off him and stretches her out beside him. Cole settles on top of her and captures her mouth in another kiss. Deacon’s cock is still half hard as he watches Cole ready himself between Cassie’s thighs and slid into her with a hard thrust.

Cassie moans and her hand reaches out and captures Deacon’s hand. He holds it tight as he watches them fuck. Cole’s murmuring dirty things while Cassie moves beneath him. His cock stirs at the sight, trying it’s best to get hard again. Unlike them, he’s not injected with super serum, still a mere mortal; he still needs a few. So, he watches and enjoys the view. They look incredible locked together, they way they move and react shows him just how in sync they must have been before. 

Cassie’s hand trembles in Deacon’s and he brushes his lips across her knuckles as he hears Cole curse and pull out, dropping down to the mattress on her other side. There’s not much space and Deacon pulls her closer and beckons Cole over. Their bodies are close enough that they all end up touching. As quiet falls over them, Deacon becomes aware Cassie is asleep; her breathing even and deep. He brushes his lips against her forehead, meeting Cole’s eyes. The other man looks so damn tired, yet for the first time that Deacon’s noticed, a bit peaceful. Deacon pats his cheek with a grin and Cole’s quiet laugh reaches his ears. 

They’re both his. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
